


I’d like that |  Taegyu prompt!

by moachiii



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TXT - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, M/M, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Yeonbin isn’t here sorry :(, taegyu, this is a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moachiii/pseuds/moachiii
Summary: Taehyun used to have a friend who moved and Beomgyu moved into their house. Because Taehyun used to be over a lot, he visits the house out of habit and Beomgyu invites him over for some tea.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 14





	I’d like that |  Taegyu prompt!

Taehyun’s p.o.v

It has officially been three days since my best friend in this whole entire boring world Hueningkai left me. I knew he had to leave but I just couldn't face it. We were best friends since we were in diapers now he's gone. I got out of bed since it was currently 9am right now and I texted hueningkai goodmorning he responded pretty quickly. We conversated for a bit talking about how he misses me and wishes he didn't have to move. I rolled my eyes, typical kai glad to know he hasn't changed that quick. 

I moved on to my morning routine. I would go to Kai's house to have breakfast and hangout or go out for ice cream but he moved. I decided to walk at the park just to get some fresh air. I take walks when I'm mad, sad or just plain fine. I walk at the back of the pond where all our houses are connected. where kai and I would go fishing or skip rocks. I smiled at the memories he just moved and I already missed him. All of a sudden I’m at hueningkai’s house. How did I get here? I wonder   
then when I looked at the house it still looked the same just different. it was the same two story house me and hueningkai grew up in. 

Out of curiosity I knocked on the door like hueningkai was going to open it and invite me inside to play. I teared up. He wasn't here to cuddle me anymore. I frowned suddenly, feeling sad I was about to turn around and walk away when someone opened the door. It was a male who looked around my age. He was wearing a sweater and some jeans and had black hair and brown eyes and sharp features. He was good looking. I could tell he wasn't expecting company either which surprised me because no one was supposed to live here. 

“Want tea?” he asked “Sure” I said shrugging . I wasn't a tea drinker but I Could use some company right now and I could tell he was too. “I'm Beomgyu by the way”. He introduced himself and took out his hand. “Taehyun” I said, shaking it. “So when did you move?” I asked. As I looked around the room we were in the living room and it seemed so empty without its usual scent of mint and cinnamon. 

“Uh yesterday” he says. “Oh”. I said. I started to tear up “You ok?” Beomgyu asked me if I nodded, not wanting to speak because if I did it would feel like Hueningkai was really gone. “Look I know we just met but I would love to listen”. He said, offering me mint tea and a small smile. “Hope you like mint”. he chuckled. I chuckled along. I sighed as I was about to spill to a stranger “I don't know I guess I Just really miss my best friend”. Beomgyu nodded so I continued on. “His name was Hueningkai”.

I looked around the house and the living room looked different with its hints of blue and red. “He used to live here”. I said “Did he die?” Beomgyu asked carefully, trying not to make me cry. “Oh g-d No!” I said laughing. “He just moved,'' I said. “Where?” Beomgyu asked,the states. “Oh cool so what's the problem?”. Beomgyu asked “I miss him”. “I don't have any more friends”. I frown. 

“I could be your friend” Beomgyu offers. I thought about it because I didn't really have any friends other than Hueningkai and I didn't really know him but It could be fun. I turned to Beomgyu and smiled. “I'd like that”. Then he smiled back “I'd like that too”.


End file.
